1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to electrical card connectors, and particularly to card ejection mechanisms for electrical card connectors.
2. Related Art of the Invention
As electronics technology advances, a variety of electrical cards are being developed to expand the functions and capability of electronic devices such as portable computers and digital cameras. Electrical connectors are used to connect the cards to the devices, so that processing units in the devices can access information stored in the cards. Card ejection mechanisms in the connectors allow convenient manual changeover of cards when required.
A conventional card ejection mechanism includes a push bar and an ejecting bar respectively positioned near a side arm and a header of an electrical card connector. The ejecting bar forms an ejector at one end thereof that is distant from the push bar. A connecting piece connects the push bar with the ejecting bar such that when the push bar is pushed toward the header, the card ejecting bar moves away from the header to push an inserted card away from the header. The card is disengaged from the header and can be readily taken out of the connector. Conventional card ejection mechanisms are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,421,737 and 6,230,978. These mechanisms require a relatively large number of components in a complicated structure. Accordingly, the mechanisms are unduly difficult to manufacture and assemble.
Hence, an improved card ejection mechanism for an electrical card connector is desired to overcome above-described problems.
An object of the present invention is to provide a card ejection mechanism for an electrical card connector that has relatively few components and a simple structure, thereby facilitating manufacture, assembly, operation and cost-reduction.
To accomplish the above-mentioned object, an electrical card connector according to the present invention includes a shell, an insulative body covered by the shell, a plurality of terminals received in the body, and a card ejection mechanism mounted in the body. The card ejection mechanism includes a slide block, an elastic element, a push bar, and an elastic piece. When an electrical card is inserted into the connector, the slide block is pushed inwardly until it is engaged by the elastic piece. The card is thus securely retained in the connector, with the elastic element being compressed. To eject the card, the push bar is manually pushed inwardly. The push bar gradually forces the elastic piece away from the slide block. The elastic element decompresses, pushing the slide block back out.
Further objects and advantages of the present invention will become more apparent from a consideration of the drawings and the following detailed description.